A Healer's Passion
by lechymonk
Summary: Hakkai has a visitor late one night. It's Yaone and she needs his help as a healer. What happens when two lonely people are thrown together on a mission of mercy? Hakkai X Yaone


Yaone knocked on the hotel door, her hand pushing her disheveled bangs out of her face. It was almost midnight and she was hoping that Hakkai wasn't asleep yet. A soft padding sound could be heard on the other side of the door. The door opened a fraction and one green eye peered out through the crack.

"Who is…Yaone?" Opening the door wider, Hakkai squinted his eyes and blinked against the brighter light of the hallway. "Is everything alright? What in the world are you doing here at this time of night? Are you hurt?" The questions came fast and furious as he opened the door fully and motioned for the pretty youkai woman to come into his room. Picking up his monocle from the bedside table, he put it on.

"I'm fine, Hakkai." Noticing the huge bag that was slung over one shoulder, Hakkai removed it and placed it on the small table in the room. Thankfully, they had been able to get separate rooms for the night or there would be a lot of commotion coming from his companions right about now. Yaone sat down at the table and smiled at Hakkai.

"Did you run away from home? Or did you come here to seduce me?" Smiling back at Yaone, Hakkai sat down across from her and laced his fingers together, placing his hands on the table. Laughter bubbled up from deep within her and Yaone covered her mouth, trying to hold it back. She couldn't and her soft laughter echoed around the little room, waking Hakuryu. As the little dragon flew over to land on the chair next to her, Hakkai also laughed. "I'll take that as a no. Please just don't say that you're here for the scripture. I'm too tired to fight you tonight."

"No, I didn't run away from home and I'm not here to seduce you and I'm certainly not here for the scripture." Hakuryu moved his long neck back and forth while Yaone stroked his feathers. "I'm actually here to ask for your help."

"My help? What do you mean?" Hakkai leaned forward a bit.

"There's a village about 30 miles to the south of here. Many villagers are ill and they sent a messenger to Lord Kougaiji asking if I could come help." Yaone paused, suddenly unsure if coming to Hakkai was the right thing to do. The way he used his chi to speed up the body's natural healing process would be a big help in this situation. He was a talented healer and he would be a huge help but would he say yes once he found out what kind of village it was.

What wasn't she telling him? Hakkai tried to see her eyes but Yaone had lowered her face, shading her eyes from him. Kougaiji was sending his personal healer to this village…that meant that the village was a youkai one. They both were silent for a few minutes, each one waiting for the other to speak.

"Tell me the truth. The village is a youkai village, am I correct?" There was no anger in Hakkai's voice. "You would like me to accompany you to this village as another healer sent by Kougaiji." Yaone nodded, still not meeting his eyes. "Are there children sick in this village?"

"Yes, a lot of them. I don't have much information about the illness but the letter did state that most of the children in this village were seriously ill." Large gray eyes pleaded with his emerald ones. "Forgive me for not telling you right away that the village was youkai."

"Does Kougaiji know you are here?" Hakkai was surprised when Yaone nodded yes. "I see." Pushing his chair back from the table, Hakkai stood for a moment, his long fingers tapping his chin. He wasn't going to help her. Yaone thought he was thinking of the best way to throw her right out of his room. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, Hakkai sat back down.

"You came on a dragon, I presume?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "Hakuryu, you will remain here, just in case Sanzo needs to get contact me. Stay with Gojyo for the next few days." The pen flew across the paper. "No stores are open this time of night but I'm sure you've packed for every emergency." Twisting the pen between his two fingers, Hakkai thought for a minute on how he wanted to end the note. Sanzo would be angry, to be sure, but Hakkai couldn't bear the thought of all those children suffering. Well, Sanzo would just have to deal with it. Hakkai finished the letter, signing his name at the bottom.

The letter finished, Hakkai next went to the closet in the room. Bringing out his travel bag, he began to pack. Stunned into silence, Yaone just sat at the table and watched as Hakkai meticulously packed his clothing. It only took him a few minutes and he was ready to go. Yaone was still sitting at the table, still in disbelief on how quickly he agreed to come with her. A huge smile covered her face while she stood and gathered her belongings. Hakkai's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"There is one more thing I need to ask you." Looking into his handsome face, seeing how serious he was, Yaone stopped smiling and waited for Hakkai to continue. "Am I correct that I need to remove my limiters?" She nodded. "I hate to place this heavy burden on you." Hakkai sighed and ran his hand through his messy brown hair. "If I become affected by the minus wave and loose control of myself…" A soft, gentle hand caressed his cheek.

"You have my promise that I will do everything in my power to stop you." Maybe it was his imagination or wishful thinking, but Hakkai could have sworn he saw something flash in her gray eyes. Something like love, perhaps. All of a sudden, Yaone wrapped her arms around Hakkai's neck, gathering his slim body close to her curvacious one. "I believe in you, Hakkai. You'll do fine."

Laying her head on his shoulder, Hakkai gathered Yaone to him. It felt so _right_ holding her in his arms, letting her scent wrap around him in his dimly lit room. In one way, she was just like Kannan with her gentle smiles, womanly body and the way she looked out for everyone she loved. But it was in the ways she differed from Kannan that fascinated Hakkai. A core of steel, vast medical knowledge and she never backed down from a fight; that was Yaone.

Letting go of Yaone, Hakkai removed his silver ear cuffs, one by one. He closed his eyes, waiting for the searing pain that accompanied every change. It only lasted for a few seconds but it was enough to take his breath away. The green vines snaked around his chest, arms and one tiny vine curled around under his left eye. Yaone watched in fascination. She'd never seen a youkai with vine markings as Hakkai's. An almost forest green color, Yaone wondered fleetingly just where on his body the vines were.

"Vines! I've never seen a youkai with vine markings before." She walked all around his body, pushing up the sleeves of his shirt and even going so far as to lift the front of his shirt up, exposing his belly almost to his scar. "Are they all over your body?" Lifting her head, she met his amused eyes.

"Maybe I'll show you sometime." Yaone blushed as she'd finally realized how forward she was being. Dropping his shirt hem, she grabbed her bag and trying to cover up just how flustered she was, opened the door. It would have been a beautiful exit…if she'd only remembered that the door opened inwardly and not outwards. Grimacing as her shoulder hit the door and trying to cover the grunt of pain with a cough, Yaone tried opening the door again. This time, she pulled so hard on the door, she barely had time to get out of the way as it bounced off of the wall and slammed shut again. A snort of laughter from Hakkai and a kyuuu from Hakuryu sounded from behind her. Clearing her throat, pushing her messy bangs out of her face, Yaone got a firm grip on the doorknob and gently opened the door. She never looked back at Hakkai for fear he would just laugh at her again.

With Hakuryu safely in the room, Hakkai shut the door behind him. Pausing at Gojyo's door, Hakkai shoved the note and his room key under the door. Then, he followed Yaone out the side door of the hotel. That huge white bow she wore just above her curvy bottom was driving him to distraction. The way it gently swayed back and forth in the moonlight, the twin ribbon tails swinging around her lush legs. He shook his head to clear it of these type of thoughts.

"If you could please help me secure our bags first and after that, I'll introduce you to my dragon." With Hakkai's help, Yaone soon had both of their large satchels safely secured on the blue dragon's back. She walked around to the front of the dragon and the dragon made a noise that sounded a little like the kyuuu sounds that Hakuryu made, only it was a lot deeper in tone.

"Raiko, this is a dear friend of mine, Cho Hakkai." The dragon turned her head and looked at Hakkai with the most stunning white eyes he'd ever seen. "Put out your hand so she can smell you." With the palm up, Hakkai slowly put his hand under the dragon's nose. Sniffing his hand a few times, the dragon made several noises in the back of it's throat. Then she nudged his hand.

"What does she want?"

"She wants you to pet her. Go ahead, it's alright." Yaone smiled at him, the moonlight bouncing off her face.Stroking the dragon like he would Hakuryu, Hakkai soon heard what sounded suspiciously like purring. He smiled. Hakuryu never purred but since Hakuryu was male, perhaps that's why he never purred at Hakkai.

"Good. She accepts you." Yaone sighed in relief. If Raiko hadn't accepted Hakkai, they would have had to take Hakuryu and she wanted to leave the little white dragon behind just in case Sanzo and the others needed to contact Hakkai. "Let's go." Climbing up on the dragon's back, Yaone motioned for Hakkai to get behind her. "I normally would let you in front but I need to direct Raiko to the town and it's easier if I'm in front."

Waving off her concern, Hakkai climbed onto the dragon. "Don't worry about it, Yaone." Sitting a few inches away from her body, Hakkai suddenly grabbed onto Yaone's waist when Raiko left the ground. Yaone smiled to herself. She couldn't deny that she really liked Hakkai and it did feel kind of nice to have his arms surrounding her waist. And his firm thighs pressed up against her softer ones. And his broad chest pressed against her back. Shaking her head, clearing her mind of those thoughts, Yaone fought with herself in her mind.

Stop thinking those kind of thoughts!

_I can't help it! I'm not blind to how handsome he is! Those hands, with those long fingers. Oh My! I wonder how they would feel on my body…_

That's the kind of thinking that gets me in trouble! He's just a friend. Yes, a friend.

_Yeah, sure. Dokugakuji's a friend, too but you don't wonder what his hands would feel like on your naked body! Or how it would feel if Dokugakuji suddenly grabbed you and kissed you. _

Shut up! Hakkai and I are on a healing mission. We certainly aren't planning on having sex while we're apart from the other people in our lives.

_Maybe he's not planning on it…but what about you? You're the one who was checking out his body earlier, wondering just how low those vine markings went. Remember that? Those green vines, slithering over his skin, that warm skin that smelled so good. And he did ask if you had come to seduce him! Huh? What about that?_

I was just looking at the vine markings because I was curious, having never seen a youkai with those particular markings. Nothing more! I don't care how low they go or if they cover his legs, or those sexy toes…

_HA! _

Yaone gasped and covered her mouth, hoping that Hakkai didn't hear her. Riding on a dragon, one sometimes had to shout to be heard over the noise of wind and their wings. So far, he didn't seem to notice her gasp or when she'd covered her mouth. Yaone needn't have worried about Hakkai noticing anything for he was having a war of words within his own mind. But the voice he was hearing in his head sounded a lot like Gojyo.

_She smells good. Kinda like vanilla and something spicy. Like those herbs she uses for healing. _

I need to concentrate on holding on and not falling off the dragon, so if you could, please be quiet.

_Did ya see how long her legs are? And those thighs…shit! Imagine those creamy thighs around your waist. _

Please stop.

_You could move your hands up a few inches. Brush the undersides of those soft breasts. She'd never think you'd do that on purpose. Come on! Just a little touch!_

I would never do that! This is Yaone we're talking about here! She's a friend and I would never so something so inappropriate to her! In fact, I don't even think of her in that way.

_Bullshit! You asked her if she came to the room to seduce you! I bet she's a moaner. _

That's enough!

Wishing with all his might that the dragon could fly faster, Hakkai shifted on the back of the dragon. The front of his pants were becoming increasingly tight as the feel of Yaone's body pressed so tightly against his began to affect him. Closing his eyes, Hakkai thought that he'd been traveling with Gojyo for so long that his best friend's perverted ways were beginning to rub off on him.

Finally, they made it to the village and Yaone landed the dragon near the largest house in the village. Legs stiff, Hakkai moaned a bit as he climbed off Raiko and held out his hand for Yaone to take. Taking his hand, Yaone lightly sprang off the dragon and walked to the house, knocking on the door. While they waited for someone to answer, Hakkai worked the kinks out of his sore muscles.

A light came on and the door was opened by a youkai woman. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you in the middle of the night but I wanted to get here as soon as possible. I'm Yaone, Lord Kougaiji's personal healer."

"Oh, please forgive me, my lady! Come in, come in! I have a room already for you." Opening the door all the way, the woman looked out and saw Hakkai. "Who is that?"

"Good evening, ma'am." Hakkai bowed to the woman. "My name is Cho Hakkai. Miss Yaone asked me to accompany her to your village."

Clasping her hands in front of her chest, Hakkai could see tears in her eyes. "Extra help. Wonderful! The entire village has had this strange illness and most of the villagers are sick with it." She wiped away her tears. "If you would, please bring your bags in and follow me to your room."

Unstrapping the bags, Hakkai refused Yaone's offer to carry her own satchel. They followed the woman, who looked to be about in her sixties, up to the second floor and stopped in front of an open doorway. She must be married to someone of great importance in the village for her house was large and beautifully furnished. The bedroom had a king size bed, with plush coverings and curtains around the four poster bed. Several rugs lay around the room, making the floor warm.

"I'll wake my husband and he can take care of your dragon, Miss Yaone." The woman went around the room, lighting lamps as she talked. "He's the mayor, as you know from our letter and will be thrilled that you've made it here so fast. I'm sorry about only having the one bed but we only have the one extra bedroom." She stood in the middle of the room, beaming at the couple. "Is this your man, Miss Yaone?" The woman went on, not giving either Hakkai or Yaone a chance to speak. "He's a handsome one! You two must be very happy together. Well, I'll leave you alone for the night. The bathroom is right next door, to your right and breakfast will be ready for you at 8 o'clock. Goodnight!" The woman shut the door behind her, leaving Hakkai and Yaone still standing in the middle of the room.

Staring at her feet, Yaone wondered what was going through Hakkai's mind. She sneaked a look and giggled a bit at the bemused expression on his face. Hearing her giggle, Hakkai turned to Yaone and burst into laughter.

"This is certainly turning out to be an interesting mission." Still laughing, Hakkai put their bags on a chair in the corner of the room. "Why don't you use the bathroom to get changed and I can change in here." Yaone nodded and got her things out of her satchel.

While she was changing, Hakkai changed out of his jeans and green tunic shirt. Damn it! The only thing he had to wear to bed was a pair of pajama bottoms. He'd been in such a hurry, he'd forgotten the top and he certainly didn't want to wear his tunic top. It was too uncomfortable to sleep in. The door to the room opened and shut again.

Shirtless and with his back to her, Yaone got a good look at Hakkai. Those vines were really everywhere! He turned and her eyes wandered over his chest and widened when they fell on the scar. How did it happen and how did he survive with an injury like that?

"That scar…How did you…" Yaone trailed off. Maybe this is something that she shouldn't bring up. If she'd been injured that badly, she wouldn't want to relive those painful memories.

"I was injured and Gojyo found me and stitched me up." Too simple of an explanation. Yaone knew there was a lot more to the story but she wouldn't ask. A veil had come over Hakkai's eyes, closing the subject. Turning his back to her, Hakkai climbed into bed and Yaone followed after putting out the lights in the bedroom. They lay with their backs to each other, a sudden wall between them. Tension lay like a hard knot in her stomach and she felt stupid for asking about the scar.

"I'm sorry, Hakkai." A tiny voice from behind him. Filled with anguish and uncertainty.

"It's alright, Yaone." He wanted to tell her how he got his scar, really he did. But after keeping that night hidden away deep in his heart for so long, he didn't know how to let the story out. Reaching out his hand behind his back, Hakkai searched for Yaone's hand. Their youkai claws met and their fingers intertwined. A squeeze and an answering squeeze. Everything was alright between them again and they slept.

A sigh. A breathy moan. Soft skin under his mouth.

Hakkai was having the most fantastic dream about Yaone. They were laying in a field of tall grass, the sun shining down on them. Yaone's head was thrown back and Hakkai was kissing his way down her neck. Her skin was so warm under his mouth and the little noises she was making in the back of her throat, went straight to his groin. She moved restlessly against him and he answered by rubbing his erection against her hip.

Strange…usually Yaone didn't wear anything that had buttons on it. Making quick work of the top three buttons, Hakkai's mouth drifted downward, towards Yaone's nipples. His hand shook as it surrounded one full breast and his hot mouth pulled the rosy tip in. Gods, the way she tasted! And those sounds she made! Alternating between licking and sucking, Hakkai kept up his gentle assault.

It wasn't the first time Yaone had dreamed about Hakkai but it was the most erotic dream she'd ever had. In this dream, they were in a little cabin, all alone. They had gotten lost in the woods and stumbled into a clearing where a tiny cabin stood. The dream skipped to Hakkai laying her down on the bed, climbing over her and pulling her rosy nipple into his mouth. Vine covered hands were everywhere on her body. A hot, wet mouth was moving over her breast, tugging her taught nipple in, making her wet between her thighs.

Yaone couldn't stop herself. Her youkai nails dug slightly into the warm skin of Hakkai's back, making him hiss in pleasure. This dream was so realistic! She could see each strand of brown hair on Hakkai's head as he suckled at her breast. Could make out the vines on his arms and back. Could really feel how hot and wet his mouth was.

Hakkai shifted Yaone, bringing one long leg over his body. He could really feel the soft, warm skin against his slightly calloused hands. Hissing as Yaone's sharp nails dug into the skin on his back, Hakkai grew harder at the feel of the slight pain. He had dreams about Yaone before but none that felt as real as this one did. None that smelt like this one, where he could smell Yaone's arousal and the youkai in him cried out for more. More of her body, more of her touch and more of her taste.

"Miss Yaone?" A knock at their door. "Mr. Hakkai?"

Faces coming into focus. Gentle smiles as Hakkai and Yaone came fully awake. Yaone's fingers were wandering over Hakkai's back and he was nuzzling her neck. A soft sigh.

"Good morning." Hakkai spoke into Yaone's neck and finally, his brain began to work. Images from his dream came rushing back to him and he could feel the weight of her leg over his leg. This was no dream!

"Good morn…" Yaone sat up suddenly, all but throwing herself away from Hakkai. "What…what were we just…" Looking down, Yaone could see a good bit of skin peeking out from her nightgown. "Oh! Oh, no!" Her hand covered her mouth as she clutched her nightgown closed. "We didn't…no, we didn't. It was a dream." Gray eyes traveled the length of Hakkai's body, stopping and staring at the obvious bulge under the blanket.

Another knock at the door, this time, louder. "Miss Yaone? Mr. Hakkai? Breakfast is ready!" The handle turned and a man with gray hair poked his head into the room. "Oh, you two are already awake. Good! Come on down to breakfast and I'll brief you on the situation in our village." The door closed with a light click.

Hakkai and Yaone stared at each other. "Um, I'll get dressed in the bathroom and you can dress in here." Spinning around, Yaone grabbed her satchel and ran from the room. Hakkai let his head drop into his hands, wondering just how the hell he was supposed to get through breakfast without bursting into a thousand flames of embarrassment.

Thankfully, the mayor loved to talk and Hakkai and Yaone ate mostly in silence. Once in a while, Yaone would catch Hakkai's eyes and a furious blush would race across her face. The mayor told them all about the illness and gave them a list of who was sick. Yaone took the list and looked it over.

"Are there any other injuries in town? Like broken limbs, for instance?" Hakkai asked that question. "I can look at those people, if you wish." Yaone handed the list back to the mayor and he wrote a few more names down. The three of them finished breakfast and the mayor took his leave, telling them he would see them in a few hours.

"Why don't you look in on the people with the illness? My healing talent doesn't lie in that direction, really." Hakkai finished his coffee. "I'll go to the ones who need bones mended, cuts and bruises, injuries like that. And then I can come find you and see if you need any help."

"That sounds like a fine idea, Hakkai. Perhaps, you can help out in other areas." Hakkai tilted his head in confusion. "Make sure the families have enough food, change their bedding, things like that." A hopeful look crossed Yaone's pretty face.

"I can do that!" Gathering his and Yaone's dishes, Hakkai went into the kitchen and put them in the sink. Should he apologize about this morning? Would she believe he was having a dream about her and got carried away? Closing his eyes, Hakkai groaned. He never knew just how more intense his senses got when he was in youkai form. It seemed the scent of her skin still lingered in his nostrils.

They went their separate ways after leaving the house. Yaone stopped at the first house on the list and was welcomed warmly. Each family member was ill with the strange sickness but it seemed like an easy thing to treat. Mixing the medication and instructing the woman of the house on the correct dosages, Yaone was soon onto the next house. Several houses and several hours later, Yaone met up with the mayor.

The mayor was thrilled to learn that the illness wasn't fatal and she already had quite a few families on the mend. While the mayor was talking to her, Yaone spied Hakkai out of the corner of her eye. Three little youkai children, the oldest being about 6, were watching his every move. A twist of his hand behind the ear of the tiniest one. Silver flashed in the sunlight and Yaone could hear the gasps and cries of joy from where she was standing. Two more times and two more flashes of silver and all three children had a coin in their hands. Giggles from the children and Hakkai's soft laughter reached her ears and Yaone had to put a hand on her chest, trying to slow down her heartbeat.

"Your man is really something, Miss Yaone." The mayor beamed at Hakkai while he spoke to Yaone. "He's healed three broken arms, a broken leg and two deep cuts. All of the beddings have been changed and he's had groceries delivered to all the houses that are down with the illness." The mayor patted Yaone on her arm as he walked away. "You be good to him." Another blush covered her face as she watched Hakkai with the children.

By dinner time, both Yaone and Hakkai were hot, hungry and dirty. Yaone lost count on how many houses she'd visited and Hakkai healed more cuts and bruises today than in the entire last year he'd traveled with Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo.

"I thought it would take you several days here but with Mr. Hakkai healing bones, cuts and such and all the other things he's done, you two could leave tomorrow. I've talked with each family and they've told me that, thanks to the both of you, they have enough medicine and groceries in their houses to last them until everyone is all better." Yaone and Hakkai just nodded. They were so tired that it was an effort just to speak.

"No more healing for tonight. Both of you look like you could fall asleep at the table!" The mayor laughed. "I've got some paperwork to do, so if you'll please excuse me?" He didn't wait for an answer, just got up from the table and took all of the dirty plates into the kitchen. With wobbly legs, Hakkai pushed his chair back from the table and stood. He just managed to catch Yaone as she stood and almost fell right over. Smiling her thanks at him, Yaone trudged up the stairs and into their room.

Kicking off his shoes, Hakkai flopped down on the bed, Yaone dropping down beside him. Curling up next to Hakkai, Yaone yawned.

"I really should take a bath but I'm afraid I'll fall asleep in the tub." Yaone mumbled into Hakkai's chest.

"Nap first, bath later." Large hands lazily rubbed her back.Soon, all that was heard in the room was the sound of soft breathing as they slept in each other's arms.

Moonlight came in through the open curtains, waking Yaone. Disentangling herself from Hakkai's arms, she smiled as a disgruntled sound echoed in his throat. With her bath items in hand, Yaone went to the bathroom and was stunned to see it was past midnight. Hoping that she wouldn't wake the mayor and his wife, she turned on the shower. The hot water felt so good on her aching muscles! After washing her hair and body and wrapping herself up in a towel, she went back to the bedroom to see if Hakkai wanted to shower.

Yaone found Hakkai sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I've already taken a shower, so the bathroom's free." Hakkai yawned while nodding at Yaone. A hot shower sounded so good. Soon, he was stripped and in the shower, the hot water sluicing over his aching muscles. A quick shampoo and wash and Hakkai was back in the room, a towel slung low about his lean waist.

Standing at the mirror in her nightgown, brushing her damp hair, Yaone met Hakkai's eyes in the mirror. Lust shone in those mismatched eyes and she dropped the brush. Slowly, she turned. Two steps and Hakkai was in front of her.

"Forgive me." He whispered.

"For what?" She whispered back.

"For this." Swiftly, he claimed her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her. Slipping his tongue past her teeth, Hakkai moaned as her tongue shyly answered his bolder one. He'd wanted to do this every time he saw her today. Kiss her until she was breathless with desire. Set her body on fire until she was begging him to take her to bed. Wrap her thighs around his waist while he thrust in and out of her heat.

Leaving her mouth, Hakkai's hands were on the buttons on the simple nightgown. One button. A second button and his mouth latched onto her neck, licking and sucking at the creamy skin. He wanted to tear the rest of the buttons off until she was nude and he could reach every part of her body. Breathy moans filled his ears as Yaone's hands roamed his back and shoulders. He shivered as her feminine scent filled his nostrils.

Yaone couldn't think, couldn't speak and could barely breathe. When Hakkai had come back into the room and she saw the look in his eyes, Yaone felt her heart speed up and a shot of desire went straight to her core. Gods, she wanted this man! Wanted to feel his mouth on her mouth, his body over hers. The sound of fabric tearing reached her ears and she knew Hakkai was done fooling with the buttons on her gown. Wetness seeped from between her thighs and Yaone cuddled his hardness with her hips.

The towel dropped and skin met skin. Hakkai's shaft was hot, hard and thick against her lower belly as he pressed up against her. Pearly drops smeared across her belly. Hands were everywhere as they learned to contours of each other's body. Somewhere in the back of Yaone's mind, she took notice of the vines that snaked down Hakkai's sinewy legs and saw one tiny vine wrapped around his left big toe.

"It's not the minus wave that's making me this way, I swear." Leaning down to her breasts, Hakkai sucked one turgid bud into his mouth, making her moan his name. "It's just…everything is more…alive. When I touch you, Yaone, I can almost feel every pore on your body. Your moans…oh, gods…those moans." A deep shudder went through Hakkai. "I can smell how aroused you are."

Kissing, they made their way over to the bed and Hakkai felt small hands push on his chest, shoving him on his back on the bed. Large gray eyes, almost black with passion, met his mismatched eyes and he groaned as Yaone climbed on the bed, settling over him. She was so close to his erection and yet, it seemed, like she was so far away! He could feel the heat from her core and his head went back, a moan slipping from his full lips. Suddenly, his shaft was engulfed in wet heat and Hakkai clutched at Yaone's thighs as she began to ride him.

Bracing her hands on Hakkai's chest, Yaone threw her head back as Hakkai's thick length filled her. It had been so long since she'd been with another man. Wanting to tell him how this felt but words were beyond her grasp as she came closer to orgasm. Walls fluttering as he hit a spot deep within her with each thrust. Moans slipping from her mouth. Nails digging for purchase on his hot skin. Picking her up and slamming her body down, driving himself fully in her. Yaone's head came forward as she came, walls gripping Hakkai, juices flowing down over his body.

With the strength that only came from being a youkai, Hakkai flipped Yaone so that she was now under him. The bed creaked and moved with the power of his thrusts. In and out, Hakkai moved over Yaone as her walls still gripped him. Mumbling nonsense words in her ear. Saying her name over and over. Their fingers intertwined as their hands rested on either side of Yaone's head. She moved her hips in time with his thrusts, hitching her legs up higher on either side of him, driving Hakkai even deeper within her. Again, she felt wave after wave of pleasure course through her body and then suddenly, she was falling and with one final hard thrust, Hakkai sent her over the edge. Following her scant seconds later, Hakkai stiffened over her as his seed filled her.

Breathing slowed down. Heartbeats slowed, also. Legs relaxing and dropped to either side of Hakkai. Wanting to stay like this all night but knowing that they would get cold, Hakkai rolled to his side, bringing Yaone up against him and covered their bodies. Contentment filled him and he smiled in the moonlit room.

"Can I ask you something that's been on my mind the entire afternoon?" Yaone's hand was making lazy patterns on his chest.

"Of course."

"Where did you learn that trick with the coin?" A rumble of laughter sounded in her ear that was laying on his chest.

"Correspondence course." Kissing her forehead, Hakkai continued. "Long ago, I was a teacher and I took correspondence courses to keep up with the subjects I taught. However, there were quite a few more, how should I put it? More interesting courses that had nothing what so ever to do with math, science or any other course a self respecting teacher would have ever taught. Courses like…lock picking, selling ones body for profit and sleight of hand."

"Hakkai!" Yaone let out burst of laughter. "You're making those up! There's no such course as selling ones body." She rolled her eyes at him, making him laugh. "And who would take a course in lock picking or sleight of hand?"

"Why do you think I win every card game I play?" Yaone stared at Hakkai and then burst into more laughter. He was teasing her, she was sure of it. Lock picking. Sure. Hugging him close to her, Yaone giggled against his chest. She settled against him and soon, their active day caught up to them again and they were soon asleep again in each other's arms.

The next morning, Yaone and Hakkai said their good-byes to the mayor and his wife. Raiko was brought out and they mounted the blue dragon and were on their way. Yaone was behind Hakkai this time and the two of them kept up constant small talk on the way back to the hotel where Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo were staying. Hakkai told Yaone how he and Gojyo found Hakuryu and Yaone told him that she wished she could have been there to see the look on Gojyo's face the first time he'd heard the white dragon kyuuu. Yaone told Hakkai how Lirin was always talking about Sanzo and how much she liked to "play" with him.

Halfway back to the hotel, Hakkai landed Raiko in a field of golden sunflowers. Within minutes of dismounting Raiko, they lovers were wrapped in each others arms. Laying Yaone down amongst the sunflowers, Hakkai made love to Yaone one last time.

They could no longer put their real lives on hold. Yaone needed to return to Kougaiji and Hakkai, to Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo. Mounting Raiko again, the lovers were quiet. Will they ever have a time like this again? Will they be on opposite sides of the battle forever? Will they hate each other at the end? Yaone wiped a tear away at that thought.

The hotel came into view and Hakkai glided Raiko to a stop. Dismounting, Hakkai held out his hand for Yaone to take and when no hand met his, his eyes raised to meet hers. A lump formed in his throat as tears swam in her eyes.

Digging into the pocket of his jeans, Hakkai found the three silver limiters and put them back on. Tears streamed down Yaone's face as Hakkai's human form swam before her eyes. Grabbing her hand and dragging her off the dragon, Hakkai pulled them to the side of the hotel. She was up against the wall, kissing Hakkai with every ounce of passion she had. Human or youkai, it didn't matter to her. The only thing that mattered was, it was Hakkai kissing her. Tasting the salt of her tears in his mouth, Hakkai clutched Yaone to him, molding her soft body against his hard one.

For the first time in his life, words were failing him. He wanted to tell her not to worry, not to cry. But that damn lump in his throat! Releasing her, noting the slight bruising on her lips, Hakkai placed a finger on them and sent a tiny bit of chi into her skin. The sensation of Hakkai's chi entering her body, sent fresh tears to Yaone's eyes.

"In three days, we'll be in the next town. Can you be there?" Hope filled his emerald eyes and Yaone nodded, still not trusting her voice. Throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly to her, she composed herself.

"No matter where you go, I will find you." One last searing kiss and then she was gone.

Gojyo was waiting in his room. "Man, oh man! Was Sanzo ever pissed off at you! I don't think I've ever seen him that mad. Goku calmed him down, thankfully." Hakkai nodded. "Who the hell would have thought that it'd be the monkey who would talk some sense into that fucking monk?" Gojyo watched as Hakkai set down his satchel and gathered Hakuryu in his arms, calming the white dragon. "You alright, Hakkai?"

Hakkai stared out the window and slowly shook his head. Gojyo sighed and lit another cigarette. "Next town's, what? Three days away?" Taking a long drag, Gojyo exhaled, creating a halo of smoke around his head. "You're gonna owe me big, man."

"For what?" Hakkai asked softly.

"For covering your ass when you go meet Yaone." Gojyo winked at Hakkai, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Deal." And for the first time since he'd returned, Hakkai smiled.


End file.
